A Tale of Two Young Heroes
by Ember Ketchum
Summary: Ash and Kari are close... the question is how close. They haven't seen each other in a while but now that they have it's as if they never were separated and it's not like that's going to happen again soon either.
1. Raven Warrior

Chapter One: A Raven Returns

Kari P.O.V

Traveling through the the digiworld is nice. Right now though that's not what I'm thinking about. Or rather _who_ I'm thinking about. You see I met someone when I was four, and we loved each other. Now I know what you're thinking: " How could a couple of four year olds know what love is?" Well the truth is we _didn't._ Up until we did which was around the age of eight. That's when he had to go back to his own world. Yeah, I said world. You see long story short we were both kidnapped around the age of, you guessed it four and he was from another world. How our kidnapper managed to do that I have no idea though. But apparently our hearts called out to each other and we were sent to my world. Well at least that's what we're told and what we stuck with. Suddenly a bright flashed appeared in front of me. A small creature, a girl and two boys. Yeah that's not weird at all…

Wait a second… I recognize that creature. It's small, yellow, furry with red circle cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail. Yep no doubt about it that it's a Pikachu. The girl had purple crown hair and was wearing a forest kimo. The first male had green hair and was wearing what looked like a butler's suit. It was the last boy that caught my eye. He was tan skinned with messy black hair. Not " I've heard of a comb" messy but, " I just finished swimming" messy. He had chocolate brown orbs for eyes with "z" marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a black t-shirt covered by a blue sleeveless vest with yellow side stripes, blue denim jeans and sneaker. Lastly his outfit was topped off with a cap that held a… pokeball symbol. At least I _think_ it was called a pokeball. He was fit probably from traveling. The emotions in his eyes were determination, care, and kindness. Though the emotions that were hidden and I could barely make out were emotions of longing, lost and hope. I was shocked. Those were the emotions I hid in my eyes. Loss of my best friend, Hope that I will find him and Longing to be with him. When he turned his head towards me the hope in his eyes grew stronger than ever. Hello my name is Cilian and I'm a pokemon connoisseur. "My name is Iris and this is Axew" said the kimo girl introducing a small dinosaur creature that scarily enough popped out of her hair. "Well my name is Ash Ketchum" the last boy said looking distractedly at me. Neither of us knew others last name because we were only four. However I could recognize him anywhere. He looked like he could recognize me too but we had to make sure. "Well my name is Kari Kamiya" I said finally introducing myself. As I walked over to him completely ignoring the questioning looks our friends sent us. " What happens when time dies and space rips?" "Everything expect you and I is taken away, but because we're together, together we stay" I answered his strange question knowingly. "Does Raven Warrior mean anything to you" he pleaded. "It depends~" I said watching him melt from my tone of voice. "Does Dove Solder ring any bells" I continued. He didn't hold back with the hug anymore and didn't care that everyone was watching. But then again, neither did I. This was the first time in years we've seen each other in person. Sure we've visited each other

in dreams. But never could we leave and see each other as the other's world was always in danger. Time to surprise him and

everyone else for that matter.


	2. Ray of Light

Chapter 2: A Ray of Light

Ash's P.O.V

I'm walking down the forest. Wait...why am I narrating what i'm doing? Huh...must be Arceus' stalker again. Anyway I was depressed. Why? Today is the anniversary of the day I met of meeting a certain someone I fell in love with. Yes folks, dense old Ash Ketchum has a girlfriend and has had one for a while now. We didn't know it yet but it was love at first sight for us. She was my ray of light and I her raven warrior. I saw her in a dream a while ago and introduced to my best friend and poke partner Pikachu...who then promptly fell for her partner Gatomon. She calls him "Pokemon Warrior" and he calls her "Digi-Kitty." A while down the path a large box in the woods. Being the ever curious person I was I went to investigate and satisfy my curiosity. My friends Iris and Cilan followed me. "Ash! What are you doing?!" Iris yells at me. I ignore her completely and decide to lean against one of the walls. That was a horrible mistake. Even worst than when I force-palmed a sleep seed because right on the wall I was laying against, was a button. The box shook a lot before we all transported with a bright flash of white light.

I woke up moaning. "Ow...can someone tell the gyarados using hyper beam to lay off?" I groaned out. "As long as you tell the stantler to stop using stomp attack." replied Iris. "That felt like a meal that didn't go together, and all the parts are making my head hurt." said Cilan. That only made my headache worse as I tried to translate his Cilan-ease as I called it. My vision slowly cleared up. But then it cleared immediately upon seeing someone particular. She had brown hair, and eyes and was pale compared to me. She had her whistle around her neck and and was wearing a pink shirt that had gloves attached to it, along with shorts. Yep definitely her. "Well my name is Ash ketchum." I said upon releasing my friends were introducing themselves. She walked towards me and I her. We met in the middle and stopped just staring at each other. We ignored the baffled looks our friends sent us, "What happens when time dies and space rips?" I questioned. It's bizarre I know, but I had to make sure it was her and not an imposter or something. She didn't hesitate to answer even with a bunch of confused looked from everyone other than me. "Everything but you and me is taken away, but because we're together, together we stay." She replied promptly. I was excited though we had one last test. "Does the name Raven Warrior mean anything to you at all?" "It depends~" she singsonged. I was half tempted to glare at her for using that voice. She _knows_ I can't say "no" when she does. "Does Dove Soldier ring any bells?" she continued. I couldn't hold myself back any longer now, so I rushed her in a hug. I looked over her shoulder to see Pikachu talking to Gatomon. They were making up for lost time. I nuzzled her hair happily. She just let out a sigh before looking at me. "What the?" cried T.K. "He just met her!" shouted Iris. "Well since Ash isn't resisting or even fighting, they obviously know each other." Sora concluded. What is the reason of everyone's astonishment? Kari kissed me.


	3. Apologies

Hey everyone! I'm Back. Yeah so i changed my account name to Ember Ketchum. I really have no escuse except for laziness in terms of this story since I already finished writing the story. SORRY!


	4. Coming to Terms

Chapter 3: Coming to Terms

Tai's P.O.V

I was shocked beyond belief. My baby sister just kissed a boy I don't even know. The only reason he's not dead now is because _Kari_ made the move not Ash. She pulled away and hugged him again. "I've missed you more than you could imagine." she whispered. my blood boiled at the fact that she missed someone who she just met. 'Protective Older Brother' instincts kicked in. "Just what do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at them. I am aware that wasn't a good idea but I was too angry to care. "Tai, everyone this is Ash and he's…" she said before mumbling the last part. "What? We couldn't hear you." Sora said. The Ash kid gave her an encouraging smile. "He's my boyfriend." she said a little louder. I gawked along with the rest if my friends. My baby sister has a _boyfriend_ that I didn't _know_ about? What is this world coming to. "How long have you known each other? Or better yet, how long have you been _seeing_ each other?" I asked wearily. "Since I was four." She answered airily. I stiffened, Kari had gone missing around that time. "How did you meet him?" I asked ready to jump in at a moment's notice. "Well it started in my cell." She began. "He was already there when I was thrown in. Ash told me he had been captured for over a month already. I panicked badly thinking that if all these kids had been here for weeks there was no way me of all people could escape." Kari told. "He kept soothing me and promising to get me out. About two days later he kept to that promise as when the kidnapper walked by to give us food, he stretched out and grabbed the key off his belt. As soon as the man left, Ash unlocked everyone's cage and led to the breakout." Kari continued. "We ran all around the city getting everyone back home. The problem was that Ash wasn't from anywhere around and after rescuing me I couldn't leave him out there all alone." Kari concluded her story. I looked at the boy who stole my baby sister's heart before walking over. "Sorry" I apologized. "My baby sister means a lot to me and seeing her kiss a guy I don't know startled me. Thank you for protecting her when I couldn't." I finished. The boy in question looked sheepish and shuffled uncomfortably. "I did what I had to." He said modestly. I decided I like this boy. He saved my sister and he didn't get a big head about it. Still though… "I like you Ash, but if you harm her I'll crush you dust." Ash looked very unnerved and muttered: "Somehow, I don't think he's kidding on the threat…" "Don't worry Tai. Ash has told me he would die, come back, join team rocket and eat a bomb before hurting me." Kari said. "Awe Dove, _no-one_ with a heart could hurt you." There it is again. "Why do you keep calling her Dove?" They hesitated before pulling out what I thought were crests before I looked closer. There were words on it: **TO THE HEROES OF OUR CITY DOVE SOLDIER AND RAVEN WARRIOR.** I had heard those two names. I was really depressed because I hadn't found Kari. I almost fell off of a bridge because I lacked caution and a figure swooped in. It was Dove Soldier. She had brunette hair and and had on a fake bird beak. She had white angelic feathery wings attached to her back that fluttered slightly in the wind. Raven Warrior swooped behind me. He looked about the same as Dove, except his feathers were midnight black. Dove gave a happy/relieved smile to me. The two bowed to me and flew off but not before Dove gave me a longing look. Wait they had the charms the city awarded each hero with, AND their pet names for each other were Raven and Dove? Could it be… " _You two_ are the legendary dimension duo?!" I cried out in disbelief. "Um...maybe…?" said Ash weakly in response to my question. "Wow, I never thought my baby sister would be a superhero before all of us." I said teary eyed. Here's the lowdown. The dimension duo are a couple of 5 soon turning 6 year olds that protected the city. They are the reason I didn't panic as much as probably would have. They were way better than the normal police and my mom often said it was good to have _competent_ people on the side of the law. "What happened to the little sister that I had to protect?" I whispered. "She's still here." Kari told me coming up to hug me. "She's just a little more capable." "I'm so proud of you." I told her with a smile. "See Kari? It's like Ash always says: you always have a way of lighting up the room!" Pikachu said matter of factly while Gatomon nodded in agreement. "Pikachu!" Ash hissed. "You weren't supposed to tell him that!" Ash turned a bright ruby red and ducked his head away shyly when Kari looked at him questioningly. "So you _did_ say that didn't you?" She asked him. I could see the teasing glint in her eyes. I had never seen Kari like this before. Sure I've seen her tease but not this much. It was obvious that she was the dominant of their relationship and Ash was the submissive. He's too shy to be anything else. "So...you aren't going to twist me into a pretzel?" Asked Ash tentatively. "Am I really that scary in overprotective brother mode?" I questioned aloud. "Do you want the truth or what you want to hear?" He replied promptly.

We all laughed because now I'm cool with taking to behind the scenes. I came to terms with the boy and my sister.


	5. Quick Return

Chapter 4: To Return

*Takes place during digimon World tour*

*Please note that Iris and Cilan have already returned home but I'm too lazy to type how*

3rd Person POV

It was a beautiful day in Odaiba. Except for the fact that the digigate signals were lighting up more than New York City in christmas. It seems the digimon known as Arukenimon decided to give all the wild digimon the ability to pass into the human world. "This is a disaster!" Shouted a boy known as Izzy Izumi. "Where are Ken and Davis anyway?" Questioned Sora. "Ken's hometown was attacked so Davis went as backup." Tai answered swiftly. "Okay stand back. I have an idea." Izzy said suddenly. As everyone took a few wary steps backwards, he turned the computer screens towards each other and they started glowing. Before long a man was standing there in a white robe "Gennei! You've gotten younger… I mean last time we saw you were an old man!" Tai shouted in shock. "Yes but I came to help" He replied. He held out a glowing orb. The orb glowed brighter and Ash was now suppressing noises of pain. The orb got even brighter starting a brilliant glow around Ash as it reacted to his Aura. Ash finally released a groan of pain as he sank to the ground. "Ash!" Kari yelled in alarm. Suddenly the aura surrounding Ash went into the orb splitting it up. "Hey, I feel fuzzy…" Gatomon trailed. "You _are_ fuzzy. No wait I feel it too!" Patamon cried. "Poromon digivolve... to Hawkmon!" "Upamon digivolve to… Armadillomon!" "Paildramon mega digivolve to imperialdramon!" "Wow...did _I_ do that?" Ash said in shock. "Of course you did 'Little Raven' Kari teased. Ash turned beet red at his petname. "Awe, look at the two luvdisc~" sang Pikachu. "Hey get a room you too! I might buy a luvdisc for you too!" Ash retorted. "Hey that's not fair!" complained Gatomon. "All's fair in love and war!" they singsonged. Everyone watching from the sidelines of the argument were giggling. "Well as funny as that was, it's time for us to be serious." Ash snickered. He knew this wasn't the time, but he couldn't help it. "Hi serious, my name is Ash." he said straight faced. Everyone burst out laughing at Ash's joke. "He's really fun, we are definitely keeping this one Kari." Sora said amused. Gennai pulled up a picture on Izzy's computer. "These are all the points that need a D3." he announced. "Wow, I can't wait!" Ash yelled. "I'm so psyched!" "You read my mind" Tai told him with a smirk. "You haven't changed a bit." Kari told him in amusement. "Never saw a reason to." Ash responded with a wink. Ken and Davis arrived on Imperialdramon just then. "Hey riding on Imperialdramon is great and all, but can we get some movies and maybe some headphones?" asked Davis. "Imperialdramon travels in the blink of an eye, you wouldn't have time for a movie." replied Gennai. "Beam me up,I can't wait any longer!" Ash cheered in excitement. He ran towards the digimon at full speed and hit by a light that pulled him on board. Once he was gone Matt asked the question on everyone's mind. "Is he phased by _anything ?_ " Everyone turned to Kari for the answer. She shrugged. "So far only if I'm really upset with him is the only way to phase him. Otherwise nothing does so don't bother." she answered. Everyone thought about this as they were beamed onto the ship. Imperialdramon made the stops as Quick as Possible.

In Hong-Kong

Tentomon:(While Izzy, Kari, Ash, Pikachu and Gatomon are looking around) Now I know why the Chinese wanted it back so badly.

In Russia

Sora: Brr...everyone else is nice and warm, while we're in the middle of a Moscow blizzard…

In Australia

Cody: Why do they call it down under?

Joe: I don't know, I'm not Australian.

In Paris

Tai: We'll organize the French Resistance.

Davis: We're counting on you!  
T.K: Viva La France!

In Mexico

Ken: Be careful not to mess thing up in New York Davis!

In New York

Davis: I'm ready to rock!  
Back in Hong Kong

"This place has so many sights, and smells and colors! It's awesome!" Ash said looking around excitedly. ' _Always hyperactive Ash."_ Kari thought privately. "Calm down." she ordered him. "But Kari! I'm having so much fun fun!" the boy cheered. She was about to order him again before he made puppy dog eyes. He made his eyes wide and innocent with adorable sparkles, his lip quivered slightly in pleading. "Okay, okay just stop looking at me like that." Kari conceded. "Hey those guys have Shakkoumon." he said suddenly. "He right Kari, these must be the digidestined of Hong Kong." Izzy replied in kind. "No, we're the Koi brothers." said the youngest overhearing. "Hi, my name is Izz and these are Ash and Kari. My digidestined friends from Japan. "Hey!" Ash giving the peace sign with a wink. "Hi." replied Kari in kind. "Huddle up guys!" said the oldest of the trio. "I say we work together so I can ask the Japanease girl out on date." the oldest said. "Nu-uh she likes me!" argued the middle brother. "No me!" retorted the youngest. "Break!" they all yelled.

"Alright we've decided to work together with Kari.. uh… I mean the team." the oldest announced. Now Ash acknowledged that he could be dense but even he could see the way the boys were drooling over Kari. He took a possessive step next to Kari. He nearly flat out tackled them when they started doing goo-goo eyes at her. Ash was very possessive of Kari. He turned cherry red when she brushed her fingers across his arm to calm him. When she turned around the Koi brothers glared at Ash who glared right back. Izzy watching the event from afar with the creatures sweatdropped the glaring stopped when Kari turned back and restarted when she left. "Genai!" Kari shouted happily when she turned around and spotted him. "I'm not Gennai, I'm Hore." "But you look _exactly_ like him…" Ash trailed. "That's because we were once one and the same." Silence. "Um...what?" Kari asked. "I second that." Ash stated."No time, I'll explain later but right now there's an emergency on the China/Africa border.

At the China/Africa Border

"So let me get this straight. We go forwards and we start an international war, but go backwards and the world ends because the digimon can't go home." Ash stated. "Pretty much." admitted Izzy. "So a no win situation…" Kari trailed. They were looking at the ridiculous scene before them. "Seriously? We managed to worry a country so much they sicked their _army_ on a bunch of _kids?_ " Ash said incredulously. The scene before them was simple. On one side the digimon are waiting to go home. On the other side was the ARMY preventing them from going home. "That's about the size of it." Izzy stated. "Well I may have a solution." Kari said. "We could temporarily bring the dimension duo back. "Okay, what form?" Ash agreed without hesitation. "Feline. We almost never used those because we thought they were overpowered." Kari replied. A glow surrounded the two children. "Across worlds traveled fast…" started Ash. "The future, present and of course the past…" chimed Kari. "Ignite our powers of the spacial rends…" they continued together. "Now give us the powers to help our friends." An orange light was quick to engulf them in a sudden burst of light. When the kids stepped out their friend were amazed. Ash had two adorable fluffy black kitten ears perched on his head, much sharper canine teeth with one poking out of his mouth cutely, and visible retractable claws. He also had an adorable fluffy black kitten's tail that was just too cute. Kari looked about the same except all of her fur was white and her teeth were safely in her mouth. She was also a lot fluffier. They were wearing two black shirts with pictures of portals on the back and two letter D's in the middle of the portal. The names 'Raven' and 'Dove' were on their shirts respectively in small print. "Meeeeeow~" Kari purred. The Koi brothers promptly started drooling over Kari again. Ash started growling despite being a cat at the moment. Luckily, all Kari had to do was trail her tail down his back as he was quite sensitive there. He shivered from her touch and calmed down while sending her an annoyed glare. "Let's go" she said in her new silky cat voice. They walked to the edge of the cliff as Izzy realised their plan. "No wait, no-one can survive that high of a …" he started. Ash and Kari leapt off both giving somersaults before landing in their feet. "...jump." Izzy finished weakly. When they were five feet away the army trained their weapons on them. They immediately stopped advancing and held their hands up in a sign of peace. "Parly." Ash said calmly. The commander quickly had them stand down. Shooting someone who called a parly would be bad publicity. Seeing the army no longer looking trigger happy, the two proceeded to approach. "Officer I'm sure you remember us.~" purred Kari happily. "I have no idea who you are." he stated bluntly. Ash and Kari sighed. Ash's eyes glowed blue projecting an image. A young soldier was being tackled by a large pile of gunk with eyes. Ash as Raven came up and knocked it into Kari as Dove who finished it off. "Who are you?" asked the soldier. "Just a couple of kids in need of a vacation." said Kari with a sigh. "Wait do you have names?" he asked after them as they started to leave. "You may call us Raven and Dove." answered Ash smoothly. The vision dissolved as the two ignited in a burst of light and were gone. "It's you two!" he yelled in shock. They told him about the technically world tour happening. "Wow, that's a lot of work and you two have really grown up." he said admiringly. "You know the whole city was pushing you two together despite your ages." he teased. "Really?" Kari squeaked in alarm.

"Yes we called it Kittyshipping or Lovebird shipping depending on the forms." he continued. The two blushed fiercely. "I thought they got rid of lovebirds shipping…" muttered Kari. "Ditto kittyshipping…" groaned Ash. Meanwhile their so-called friends were cracking up. "I've heard of full support but this is ridiculous!"

gasped out Pikachu. "It's not that funny!" the two yelled. After leading the digimon through China and sending them back they deactivated their powers. "well now that it's all over," started the oldest Koi brother. "Will you please, go a date with me!" he yelled. "How come you get to hold her hand?! Hello~" yelled the middle one. "Sorry boys." Kari said apologetically. "I already have a boyfriend." "What? Who!" they screamed in dismay. "Me." Ash said coming up and pecking her cheek. "I kinda saw that coming…" the youngest trailed in dismay. The others laughed as the Koi brothers fell into a slight depression for a small minute.


	6. Aura Snowball Fight

Chapter 5: Aura Snowball Fight

*Please note that I got this idea from Pete the Rock*

Ash's POV

Kari and I are back in Odaiba while everyone else is playing peace-keeper. I figured while everyone was gone, Arukenimon just might try and attack while Japan is unguarded. So here I am patrolling the street for evil digimon villains...and I am extremely bored. I know something bad will happen the minute I think this but, I need some action. I want, no _need_ to fight something right now. Hmm… maybe Pikachu is right, I am hotblooded. Oh well, It's kept me alive this long. Hey wait is that Arukenimon? I knew something would happen the minute I thought that. "Will it hurt?" a little girl was asking. "Nope one flash and it's over." I assumed they were talking about a camera flash. Why would a picture hurt? Oh well, everyone's afraid of something I guess. "Do you happen to have a license for those pictures?" I practically purred. "Well, well look who we've attracted. The little Raven." she sang. I groaned. Don't ask me how but Arukenimon is convinced that we are meant to be a couple. This isn't my first ride with something like this either. It's scary how many times this has happened. When it first started with Arukenimon I was freaked beyond belief and pleaded with Izzy to see what was wrong with me. Turns out I emit a field of energy that feels nice to everyone. However girls get a spiked boost of the feeling when I'm startled, annoyed or particularly happy. Since testing and finding this true, every girl I know has gone out of their way to annoy and/or startle me. Even Arukenimon. The problems that come with being me…

"I keep telling you, only _Kari_ can call me 'Little Raven'." I was severely annoyed, and she was smiling. I just glared at her. I picked up a lump of snow, and fused it with my aura without anyone seeing. "Hey Mummymon, snowball fight!" I yelled. Mummymon looked like I had grown an extra head. He raised a lazy hand to bat my snowball away… and was propelled through a brick wall. "Now that's a little kick!" "Note to self: snowball fights with Ash won't end well…" trailed my partner Pikachu. "If that's little remind me never to find out what he considers a dangerous level." groaned Mummymon from his position embedded inside of a random piece of metal in the alley. I just frowned. This will probably freak them out even more when it comes to dealing with my snowballs but… "What happened? That was really weak!" I said with annoyance. While I was having a temper tantrum Arukenimon played a coward's shot and knocked me out from behind…

A While Later

I finally groaned awake in sheer pain. My head was throbbing and for a while I was wondering what rock pokemon hit me with focus punch. Then I remembered what happened and attempted to get up so I could search for the missing kids now that I knew what happened. It wasn't like I could just go up and tell their parents they were kidnapped by a very freaky insane spider lady. I was almost up when I finally felt a weight on my chest. Wanting to know what it was. So I looked down… and blushed furiously afterwards. Why? Kari was laying on my chest and as adorable as she is it still makes me turn red and wonder what I did to deserve her. I wrapped my arms around her and she smiled in her sleep. Then she snuggled closer starting up my blush which was just starting to die down. However no matter how embarrassed I was in this position I wouldn't move even if someone walked in. Well, unless it was Tai because despite what he says I somehow doubt he would let me live if he saw this scene. I noticed Pikachu laying on top of the couch. My loyal buddy must have gone to find Kari when he saw me fall. I'm going to leave so I can see BlackWargreymon about something. My pokedex now also serves as a digivice. Don't ask me how it happened because I'm not quite sure myself. All I know is when my pokedex is plugged into it, I will never press random buttons on Izzy's laptop again. It really hurt. None of the digidestined know about this either. Which is why I'm leaving a note because after all, "Darkrai hath no fury like and angry Kari." Why? Look up the nice guy clause. The nicer the person is the scarier they are when they finally get angry and mean. I found out this applies to both me and Kari by accident. Don't believe me? Well I'll give you a fair warning: Kari and i _sank an island_ that last time we got and and we weren't even that upset yet. Yeah we're _that_ bad. We're getting off topic. I shook Pikachu awake already preparing for the shock treatment. After getting Pikachu we went to the nearest computer and copied the digidestined. "Digiport Open." I whispered. The light opened up and sucked us in. BlackWargreymon, here we come.

We walked around for about 40 minutes before we finally found him. It was quite strange when I stopped to think about it. We were people who have always been on the side of good, talking to a digital former bad guy. Oh well now to put my plan into action. "Hey BlackWargreymon I was thinking you could make a few adjustments to my pokedex…"


	7. Playing with Firemon

Chapter 6: Playing With Firemons

Kari's POV/3rd Person

I woke up feeling disappointed for some reason. Then I realised my favorite pillow wasn't there anymore. i sat up quickly starting to panic before my hand brushed a piece of paper laying on my leg. I picked it up to read the note:

 _Dear Kari,_

 _Hey I woke up a while ago! I have a plan but don't worry, I'm going to see BlackWargreymon! Before you panic and start long-distance scolding me, Momentai! He wouldn't hurt me!_

 _At least I don't think he will… Oh well._

 _Love you always Dove,_

 _Ash your raven_

I calmed down despite the fact I still wanted to scold him for doing something so dangerous in the first place. Then I chucked upon hearing his famous catchphrase. it seemed that he still used it much to my amusement. He told me momentai as often as I told him to be careful, which was a lot. I was always funny because momentai means 'take it easy' and he would say it when panicking would be a very reasonable thing to do and no-one would blame you for doing so. then again it kept us alive this long so I'm not complaining. I got up and got some food before laying down again with a depressed sigh. it seems we both have problems with being separated from the other for longer than 2 hours. "What's that sigh for?" asked a voice. I turned over to see my brother Tai giving me a concerned but amused look. "Ash…" I responded. "What did he do? Do I need to beat him up?" he asked fiercely. "no, no,no nothing like that!" I said quickly knowing he would do just that if I didn't set the record straight. "He left to gather some support with our digital friends." i said handing over the note. Tai scanned the note and his eyes shot open in alarm. "BlackWargreymon? Does he _want_ to die today!?" he screeched. "Momentai Tai, he'll be alright." I said stealing my boyfriend's catchphrase temporarily. "You're right. Sorry." he replied. "Do you want to go to the park with me and the rest of the gang?" he asked. "Sure. Davis will be a pain thought…" I trailed. "Don't worry if he even looks at you funny Ash will get him later." "You're right." I replied. "Let's go to the park.

At the Park

"Hey Kari!" shouted T.K. from the other end of the park. "Kari you're here!" Davis yelled pulling me towards him. I wiggled out of his grasp. "I already have a boyfriend." I reminded him. "But he's not here _now_ is he?" Davis replied. " I won't cheat on Ash." i said firmly. Hands wrapped around my waist and I stiffened...before without wanting to I relaxed. "It seems you can tell it's me." said a voice I recognized as Ash. So _that's_ why I relaxed. My body can tell it's him before my brain can. That's a strange thought. He sent a glare towards Davis who shuffled nervously. "What were you saying to my queen?" he asked. I blushed at the comment. "Answer him Davis." said Tai from the sidelines. "You better answer correctly too." he added upon seeing Ash crack a knuckle. "I, was, um…" stammered Davis. "Time's up." said Ash dryly. davis made the smart decision and ran like Azulongmon was after him. Ash chased him just as fast. 10 minutes later Ash came proudly dragging an unconscious Davis back into the park. "Good job." Tai said after inspecting Davis. "No serious injuries _and_ he's still alive." Ash preened slightly at the praise. "Firing Blaster!" We heard a voice shout. We all dove for cover. "It's Meramon!" T.K. shouted. "Meramon is the human torch digimon. If his body heat doesn't burn you his firing blaster will make you the equivalent to a grain of salt. "Hey Ash that backup could be _really_ useful right now." I shouted over the noise. "Now guys." Ash yelled in reply. "Subzero ice punch." yelled a voice. "Bone boomerang!" announced another. "It's Frigimon and Ogremon!" I said happily. "Thunderbolt!" yelled Ash's longtime partner. "Catch this cold!" screamed frigimon. "Hey did Ash teach you that?" Pikachu asked frigimon ignoring the angry, flaming, recently punched digimon on the ground. "Yes he said it makes the battle better." "He's not wrong." agreed Ogremon. "What did he teach you?" asked Pikachu casually dodging the digimon equivalent of a flamethrower attack. Ogremon charged forwards and said "Want to bite something pal? Then bite this!" he promptly punched Meramon in the mouth knocking him to the ground once more. "Quick Pikachu the diginet!" Ash yelled to his friend. Pikachu handed over a crackling net that Ash threw over the outcold digimon. Meramon glowed then de-digivolved all the way back to a digi-egg. "Digital Transport." he said with a smirk. The egg glowed then zapped out appearing on his pokedex screen. "Ash what did you do?" I asked him. "Watch this. Meramon pixelate." he announced. Meramon came right out of the pokedex, looked around, waved at us and calmly walked away. Well today was...eventful…" I said eventually.


	8. A Quick Notice

hello everyone! Chapter 7 is the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed the story. I know it doesn't follow the summary all right and I'm glad you put up with my laziness in posting chapters. Thank any and all of you if you reviewed. I myself will not ask you to, because that is you choice and I already know how annoying it can be if asked every single chapter. But I don't have anything against anyone who does this. Thankyou my loyal readers!

Ember Ketchum


	9. Final Battle

The Final Battle

*Another Idea Inspired by Pete the Rock*

*This chapter will switch points of view*

*Possible for a sequel*

Ash's POV

It's been about a month and we've been working hard. All of us are training up for the battle that is sure to come later. Even the digimon because while they can't level up like my pokemon friends, it would be awful if they de-digivolved in the middle of an important battle. Especially if their next form flies but their rookie form doesn't while they are in mid-air. Even I seemed to have powered up though. In the last month we've managed to catch flymon, stingmon, Gotsumon, Tyrannomon, and surprisingly kabuterimon. Yeah, long story involving very bad puns, a horrible plan and super glue. Yeah you don't want to know. I'm back in the situation I was in before the whole Meramon incident. The only difference is that i'm only pretending to be asleep because I like it. I heard someone walk in so prayed it wasn't Tai. "This will make great blackmail material." a voice snickered. I quickly identified the voice as T.K. So in a great show of acting i quickly slipped off of the couch without disturbing the sleeping Kari (somehow). TK jumped in surprise as I walked right up to him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." he whispered. "You were trying to get blackmail material so i say it was a fair trade." I responded. TK gave an indignant huff before leaving quietly. I turned back to my mate. A gee, the cat form is acting up again. Oh well, I guess it's not _so_ bad. I covered her up before nuzzling her face with mine and she just sighed happily. I pecked her cheek before standing up in time to hear someone clear their throat. I whipped around to see Tai just standing casually near the doorway. Oh no… "How long have you been here?" I asked tentatively. "I've been here since TK left." Looks like TK got his blackmail material anyway. That cheater. I flinched the movement near my face and the confusion when he didn't hit me must have shown because he just smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you Ash. I've seen how much you care for my baby sister." tai told me calmly. I was finally able to relax as he promised. "Well I have to go. It's my turn to patrol in the digi-world." "I'll keep an eye on Kari."

2 Hours Later

My shift is over so I was starting to head back when arukenimon jumped out and shot a spirit needle at me. I managed to dodge but Mummymon got me from behind with a cheap shot. The last thing I saw was the two digimon putting a fighting Pikachu in a cage.

1 hour Later in the human world

3rd Person POV

Kari was just waking up with a yawn and looked around saddened to see her boyfriend wasn't there. She was just about to get food from the kitchen when Tai frantically burst into the room. "Great, you're awake! You need to see this right now!" he said quickly. "But I was just about to…" Kari began. "It's about ASH!" he interrupted. Kari immediately stopped her protests. She raced after her brother wondering what could be happening that's so bad. They ran right into Izzy's apartment room. "Good you're here." Izzy said upon her arrival. He promptly started a video that was on pause. The video cut on to show Arukenimon smiling cruelly into the camera. "Hello Digi-dufeses." she sneered. They all ignored the obvious insult. "I bet you're looking for the Raven." she continued. Well he's here. She moved aside and showed Ash chained against the wall growling something at Mummymon who was taunting him. Suddenly he lurched forwards at whatever Mummymon said and then it happened. The chains glowed a bright orange signaling heat. Ash cried out before slumping unconscious while Mummymon laughed at the scratched boy. "Try to take him back- come on I dare you but you won't get far brats." she taunted them. "You'll get him back if you bring the light brat and the cat too." The screen went black. Kari stumbled in shock. Her boyfriend had been kidnapped and practically torchured. Suddenly an idea came to Kari and she ran back to her apartment and grabbed a paper and came back. She unrolled the paper to show the others. "woah, is that a map of-" started Matt in awe. "Yep. Ash and Pikachu made it at some point or another." she picked up a pencil and started making places on the map. " Okay here's the plan…" she began

Kari's POV

We were now putting my plan into action. Right now I'm crawling through a vent. We made it to a vent cover that I Let Gatomon open for me. We came to the door where our friends were waiting and quickly let them in before splitting up to look for Ash because our large group was too conspicuous. I sent a signal to others through my D3 to let them know I stumbled upon the right room. Afterwards I climbed onto a pipe to keep out of sight. I looked through the window to see a now awake Ash. Irritated and annoyed but awake none the less. I decided to pull an Ash when the rest of the gang showed up and dropped behind them. I put my hand on my brother's shoulder and he whipped around in shock. "Really Kari? Was that necessary?" he whispered in annoyance. "No but it was fun." I replied. "The doors' locked." muttered TK. I was about to start pouting before a few of Ash's lessons came to mind. "Does anyone have a paperclip and some make-up?" TK handed over a paperclip while Mimi gave up her make-up. I wriggled the paper-clip in the lock until I heard a 'click'. Then I blew the make up on the keypad showing 3 often used buttons. After 2 combo's I hit the jackpot and got it open. I turned to see them all staring at me with open mouths. "What?" I said innocently. "How did you _do_ that?" Tai gasped. "Upside of being Ashton Ketchum's girlfriend." I replied with a wink. We walked right in and came straight to Ash quickly freeing him of his binding before we opened a depressed Pikachu's cage. I almost cried when I saw the bruises and burns. Ash noticed me starting to tear up and slung an arm across my shoulder muttering nonsense in my ear. But sometimes hearing something that doesn't make sense is better than hearing something that does make sense. We hightailed it out of there as fast as we could not stopping for almost anything and going as far away as we can. Once we got far enough Matt pulled out a button and pressed it. You see as we were leaving, we placed code changers. Code changers are basically the digital equivalent to bombs but, instead of destroying the area it re-does the programming and changes it to something else. Pretty cool right? So once Matt hit the button, the building glowed white and the code changed and when the light died down in place of the building was a beautiful lake. That's actually quite a relief for us because now we don't have to go to Seadramon lake and fight every time we want some water. Ash pulled a full restore out of his backpack and quickly polished it off. All of his injuries and burns disappeared fast after that. Hey wait something's coming out of the lake!

3rd Person POV

"Why don't the bad guys ever just _stay dead_!" Ash shouted in frustration. The others nodded in agreement. Turns out Myotismon isn't a fan of staying defeated and came back again. Now he's _Malo_ myotismon. As if fighting him twice wasn't bad enough to begin with. He quickly put a powerful mist over everyone. However Ash was already as happy as can be. Sure he wished he could save some people and pokemon he lost, sure he wanted to meet his dad, but he also knew that you can't change the past. It doesn't matter anymore. Honor those who have fallen by living. Since Ash was holding Kari's hand some of his belief was spread to her who put the rest of pieces together and helped herself out of the mist. Those two were done. They weren't going to let some freak-zoid digimon separate them again. They channeled their power and love for each other n a new way: a fusion. "Across the worlds we travel fast." "The future, present and of course the past." "Unite our power over the spacial rends now give us the powers to save our friends." They chanted. Although this time a ring formed around them. "Fusion Evolution!" they announced. The images of their bird forms floated to their lefts while their cat forms to their rights. Then they were both engulfed in cocoons of light and the images morphed. When the light burst they both shouted "Dove/Raven animal Angel!" They looked the same as their cat forms except the fact that their bird form wings stuck out from their backs glimmering in the light. They pushed off the ground as their friends woke up but none of them moved to help. They all knew that they didn't have enough power as they did so they stayed out the way for moral support instead. Malomyotismon launched out crimson lightning attacks that they dodged easily. Ash zoomed upwards and was surrounded by a blue glow. "Aura Stoop!" he yelled. He dove like a peregrine falcon hitting malomyotismon in the stomach. The vampire digimon didn't like that and smacked him into a tree harshly. Ash managed to get up but was slightly wobbly for a second. Kari however was not a happy camper. While she was sweet girl, she was _fiercely_ protective and possessive of Ash so she was very upset by his latest crash. "Pure rocket!" she yelled. She charged forwards surrounded in an aura of white light smashing into the vampire digimon and crushing him through several trees. As one Ash and Kari rose above the trees and started to glow. Ash's blue light formed into that of a wolf and Kari's white light into a tiger. The animals morphed into a wolf surrounded by pure white light as it charged forwards with Ash and Kari in the center. "Final Strike!" they cried. Malomyotismon attempted to run, to get free but it was _way_ too, late for both kids slammed into the evil digimon. Hey started to break into smaller digital pieces and dissolving like sugar in water. They caught some of his code in a bottle which they sealed permanently shut and threw to the bottom of the new lake. Without the entire coding, malomyotismon wouldn't be able to reform in any stages. When they collapsed onto the ground they deactivated due to severe energy loss, but smiles still found a way onto their faces. When the other kids caught up to them, no-one had the heart to separate them. They were quite the team, no-one could disagree with that. This was a Tale of Two Young Heroes

THE END


End file.
